Siblings
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Finally! Botan FINALLY gets to have some peace and quiet!... Oh wait, scratch that. Maybe not. AU, one-shot, and complete randomness.


**Siblings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, except for my OC, Souta Fukuyama, who is Botan's OC brother, and included in this random one-shot.**

Botan combed her hair and smiled at her reflection in the not so small and not so big mirror she had in her room, all the while humming a tune of a song she couldn't quite remember the name of.

It was still early in the morning, and she was glad that she woke up early enough to have all the time she needed to take preparations for school as slow as possible. Usually, she'd wake up late, and have little to no time at all as she'd always be rushing for school.

But today was different. She had at least an hour before she had to go to school, which was great. For some reason, she felt peaceful that she didn't need to rush things for once.

But something or more precisely, _someone_ was intent on not letting that peace last for long.

She heard the sound of banging at the door of her room, and couldn't help but heave out an exasperated sigh, wondering when he'd leave her alone.

She put the comb in front of her mirror, walking over to the door, and opening it as soon as she unlocked it. Botan let the person in, eyes glaring daggers at his back, as he ignored her heated stare, sauntering over to the mirror.

Apparently, even locking the door couldn't keep him out.

"What took you so fucking long to open the damned door anyway?"

Her brother, Souta Fukuyama, had his hair all wet and dripping from the shower he had, and still had only a white towel tied to his waist to cover him up. It bothered her to see her brother so indecent in her room in such an early time in the morning.

And just when she thought she could get some peace and quiet too.

Damn him.

"Hey, are you deaf?" he asked when she didn't respond, waving a hand in front of her face.

She slapped his hand away, "Get out of my face, and get out of my room."

Souta blinked once, before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, in just a moment," he said simply, and turned to look back at the mirror.

Opening the small bottle he brought along with him into her room, he squeezed it slightly, causing some of its content to drip onto his hand. He started to whistle, as he rubbed the substance all over his face.

Botan knew that her brother had been in the soccer team for a few months already, and about two months ago their mother got him sunscreen when everyone noticed his skin was slightly tanned, and no, it wasn't tanned as in 'wow-you-got-a-tan' kind of way, but 'were-you-sunburned' kind of way instead. Of course, being on the soccer team, he'd spend a lot of time under the sun, but she didn't think he had to take that long to put sunscreen on his face. Sure, he had sensitive skin and he was probably applying more and more sunscreen on his face because he didn't want to get sunburned, but still…

She tapped her feet impatiently against the floor, her arms crossed and anyone who spared a look at her could tell she was angry.

Souta didn't really notice though. "First time I've seen you all dressed up so early, sis," was what he said, completely unaware of his little sister's menacing stance. You'd think he would be more aware, especially when he was looking at the mirror which had a reflection of his said little sister behind him…

She rolled her eyes, and inwardly decided not give any response to that. Instead, she merely tried to kick him out. "Are you done?" she asked impatiently, to which he caught the tone in her voice and this time, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Wait a bit, why can't 'cha?" he retorted in an equally impatient voice.

"This is _my_ room, and that is _my_ mirror. Why the hell are you using mine anyway?"

"'Cause I ain't got one, idiot."

Oh great, he was applying more sunscreen now…

"Yeahhh… but there's our parents' room. It's not like this is the only mirror in the house."

"Eww! No way ho zay am I going in that room. For all I know, they were fucking last night and I can trip on cum or something in there."

"Eww!" This time, Botan made a disgusted sound. "That is sooo disgusting, Souta! Get out!"

She couldn't help but shiver at the image she managed to conjure up in her head, and immediately decided her brother needed to leave. NOW.

"Blegh. Whatever," he nonchalantly waved her off, before closing the small bottle of sunscreen, and for a moment, Botan finally thought she could have her peace and quiet back.

Except for one thing… Just when she thought he would leave already, he started to check himself out in the mirror.

"What do you think, little sis? I'm a handsome guy, aren't I?"

She was bothered by the fact that he was still in her room, and even more bothered by his narcissistic attitude.

"GAHH! Why can't you leave me alone already!" she cried out exasperatedly, so frustrated that she was tempted to tug her hair out of their roots. If it hadn't been for the reminder that she'd just got her hair done that stopped her, she might've already done it.

"GAHH! Why can't you leave me alone already!" he imitated her.

Botan angrily stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

She slapped him, to which he responded by slapping her back. This earned a ludicrous stare from Botan. "What the fuck, dude?" she blurted out.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Ugh! Stop copying me!" She stomped her feet.

"Ugh! Stop copying me!" He stomped his feet, too.

"Get the fuck out!" she shouted.

"Get the fuck out!" he shouted back.

"No, you get the fuck out!" She pointed a finger at him.

"No, you get the fuck out!" He copied the same thing she did.

Frustrated now more than ever, she yelled out, "I fucking hate you right now!"

God help her, her hands were so close to choking Souta to death when he not so surprisingly said back, "I fucking hate you right now!"

Finally deciding that she wasn't going to take anymore of this, she stomped her way out of the room. Forget peace and quiet. She was never going to get it, as long as she was living under the same roof as the monstrosity called her brother.

Before she left and slammed the door, Souta caught a mere grumble from her; the only word that left her lips before she was out of the room;

"Asshole."

And he grinned.

Finally, some peace and quiet.


End file.
